


Hold My Loving Arms

by Ember_Lee



Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Lee/pseuds/Ember_Lee
Summary: "Let's go travelling!" She whispered, her eyes gleaming excitedly. To say Ally was boring was a far cry from the truth, especially when she had ideas like this squirreled away in her mind.Inspired by Dancing Shoes – Green River Ordinance





	Hold My Loving Arms

To say that Ally was boring was far from the truth. Sure, it may have held an inkling of truth years ago when they first met, what with her cloud watching and calculus filled holidays, but now, watching as she waved her hands around animatedly as she talked, he realised it was long gone.  
“And then, out of nowhere, he just makes a grab for my coffee and upends the bloody thing all over my notes. I’m telling you, it was coffee everywhere. _Eve-ry-where._ It even splashed across my jacket. Sniff it,” she garbled, shoving her sleeve into his face suddenly, “Sniff it and tell me how strong it reeks.”  
Chuckling he obliged- not that he had much choice in the matter- before crinkling his nose up in distaste.  
“See! Reeks.” She exclaimed before finally shutting herself up as she took a swig of her beer.  
“You could take a lesson from this.” He murmured slyly, stirring at his cocktail as he watched her response from the corner of his eye. Still guzzling she raised an eyebrow as a sign for him to continue.  
“Stop drinking.”  
There was a small ‘pop’ as her lips detached from the bottle. “The beer?”  
“The coffee.”  
There was silence for a moment as she sheepishly smiled, bringing the bottle back to her mouth.  
“I was talking too fast again wasn’t I?” she murmured into its lip, enjoying the faint whistling sound it made.  
“Not really. The dogs outside heard you pretty well at some points. Hey ow! No need for the hitting.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Take your own advice.”   
They drank in silence for a while, listening to the bar chatter around them, lost in their own thoughts before he sighed and turned to face her properly.  
“But seriously Als, lay off the coffee for a while. Every time I see you, you seem more wound up than a cat during a thunderstorm.” He stated, ignoring the way she grinned at his comparison. It was quickly replaced with a stressful frown as she set her drink back on the bar, parting her lips as if she wanted to say something, but wasn’t sure how. He crunched on the ice from his own drink as he waited patiently, knowing she’d get there in the end. She hadn’t had too much alcohol to really affect her just yet.  
“Do I really seem that caffeinated?” she whispered at long last, making him snort thoughtfully.  
“You’ve always been rather been a tad hyper, but with the way things have been going, you’re starting to reach my standards.” He smiled as she cringed.   
“I knew I shouldn’t have ordered that black coffee. But it was so damn good…” she muttered exasperatedly, picking at the label on her nearly empty bottle in front of her. Trying not to eye her actions, he chose to take another sip of his drink before realising it was empty. Signalling for another, he turned to see the growing pile of shredded paper in front of her and tried to keep his cool.  
“H-hey Ally…I know I asked you this last week, but…are you sure you aren’t stressed?” he suggested weakly, knowing he was treading dangerous territory. He accepted his new girly, but delicious tasting cocktail from the bartender as he waited for her response, only to be pleasantly surprised when she shrugged tiredly.  
“It’s ok Austin, I’m not going to hit you.” She muttered, still picking, “It’s just…with all this work, and the conventions, I’m facing a lot of overtime at the moment, that I’m glad that it’s only coffee I’ve turned to, to get me through this. Ya know?”  
He hummed in response, trying to fight down the weird feeling in his stomach. Tipping her head back to look at the ceiling, she stared at something he couldn’t see (maybe it was the vomit shaped stain above them…) as she continued to unload her feelings on him.  
“Everyone expects too much from me. I know I’ve been at the company for a while now, but honestly, can’t they get off their own fat butts and do something for themselves for a change? ‘Ally, can you get me those files from the Roberstons?’ ‘Ally, be a dear and handle this case for me?’ ‘Ally, baby, you know I love you, but you also know that I can’t remain cooped up here in Miami with you all my life.’ Stupid asses.” She growled bitterly, sculling down the rest of her drink. He could only sit there and stare at her in shock as the bar tender placed another one on the bar.  
“He left you?” he said in disbelief. She nodded. “When?”  
“Saturday. Good riddance.” No wonder she was peeling that bottle label like crazy.   
“Why didn’t you tell me Als?”  
“Thought we had already established that Austin, I was busy. But enough about me. How’s your week been? Surely you’ve got a story to tell me since last week.” She huffed, closing off the topic. He mimicked her careless shrug as nothing really came to mind.  
“Not really. Sold a few more albums, tried to write a few more songs, the usual. Honestly, I feel like I need an addiction to bring some excitement back into my life.”  
“Don’t,” she gasped, eyes widening slightly in fear, which he quickly eased with a small smile.  
“Joking Als, joking. I’m not going down that path. Not after…” he trailed off, both of them remembering their fallen friend. Out of habit, they both raised their drinks to the ceiling before bringing them down to clink together, murmurs of ‘Dez’ on their lips. As they swallowed their liquor an old tune floated from the bar speakers, a favourite of Team Austin’s from way back in the day. Taking it as a sign, Austin set down his drink before turning to extend an inviting hand to his companion. She wordlessly accepted it, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. Tangling his fingers with hers, he rested his spare hand on her waist as her’s travelled to his bicep. They started to sway, ignoring the other patrons of the small establishment, lost in their stressful bliss.   
“I hate how we only meet up once a week.” She murmured suddenly, voicing what he had been feeling for months.   
“Me too.”  
“But with work, and separate lives and…everything, there just didn’t seem time for Austin and Ally time anymore.” She continued, shuffling closer so she could rest her head against his chest. He hummed lightly along with the tune and in agreement, bring their extend arms in to tuck against their sides.   
“And after Chris dumped my ass, I desperately wanted to call you, but I had no idea where you were. And with Trish still AWOL after…well, I just settled for letting it brew up I guess.”  
“You should have called Ally. I would have hurried right over.”  
“I know, I just…I guess a part of me wanted to keep to traditions and unload everything in another drunken rant. Plus, I wasn’t a pleasant sight to behold that night.”  
He chuckled at her unintentional rhyme and kissed the top of her head affectionately. “You’re always a sight Ally.”  
“I don’t know whether to be happy or offended by that. So I’m going to go with both.”  
He debated over something for a while as they continued to dance, not noticing when the song changed. She must have sensed it cause she pulled back slightly to look up at him questioningly.  
“You’re very quiet tonight. What’s up?”  
“My label wants me to transfer-”  
“Again?”  
“-And I’m actually considering it.”  
She stopped abruptly, staring at him in shock.  
“I feel like Miami is…what’s that smart word?”  
“Lacklustre?”  
“Lacklustre after all these years, and I need a change of pace. Moving to LA or New York even could be what I need.”  
She was silent for a moment, taking it all in with consideration, which he appreciated. Her response though was definitely not what he expected.  
“Let’s go on a road trip.”  
It was his turn to look shocked.  
“What?”  
“Let’s go travelling!” She whispered, her eyes gleaming excitedly, “Get away from work, breakups, and all this…stress, and just relax. You. Me. The open road. Seeing America. Regaining all that Austin and Ally time we’ve missed out on since high school. What do you think?”  
“I think you’ve had more to drink that I realised.”  
“No. I’m still sober…ish. But think about it Austin! I’ve always wanted to travel Route 66, and why not now? I think we’re both deserving of a vacation. Especially before everything hits the fan.”  
“Hasn’t it already?”  
“Nah, I think a shit storm is making its way up the East coast. So, what do you think?”  
He stood there, taking it all in. Here was his boringly sensible best friend, still dressed in her coffee stained black work dress, cheeks rosy from excitement and alcohol as she grinned at him, having spurted out the craziest idea he had ever heard. And he was seriously considering it. Eyeing her critically, he tried to think around the vodka in his system before replying.  
“I’d have to check with work-”  
“Yes!” she shrieked happily, launching herself against him. “Yes, yes, yes! Thankyou! You won’t regret this, I promise! Oh my gosh, we’re going to have so much fun! Gaaah, this is so exciting!” Humming in delight she stepped back from their one-sided hug to clutch at his hands, swaying them side to side with her as she danced.  
Sighing, he couldn’t help but grin weakly, allowing her to lead. Yup. To say that Ally was boring now was a far cry from the truth.

 

A&A  
“Hey Austin, have you seen my black flats?”  
Looking up from his phone, he glanced around him quickly before picking up the pair of said shoes from behind his chair. Turning to see his friend’s butt perked in the air as she checked under her bed he lobbed them at her, the direct hit causing her to squeal.  
“Not called for! You could have just said.” She scolded, rubbing at the spot where she had hit her head on the frame work. He just shrugged and grinned, trying to ignore how attractive she looked when she pouted.   
They were only half way through their journey, having started in Chicago two weeks ago. They hadn’t wasted time in planning after their slightly intoxicated decision, and the following Friday their usually occupied seats at Rosie’s Bar were empty as they flew up North. Now, in the heart of Oklahoma, he was tired, but happy with everything they had seen or done so far. They took turns in driving, with the idea that they’d get there, when they’d get there. Their respective works hadn’t been too pleased with their sudden departures, but were understanding on the subject, putting it down to long subdued grief and stress, which they didn’t bother to argue.   
Watching as Ally wriggled into a pair of short shorts, he thought over their friendship and how comfortable they were with each other. She was still insecure and a tad shy as an adult, but around him she didn’t mind sharing a bed or walking around in only her underwear. In turn, she didn’t voice any resistance to him doing the same, or if he drank from the milk carton. Possibly cause she shared that bad habit too.   
But it made him wonder, was he really that deep in the friend zone? From his retrospect, it was quite possible. And he didn’t exactly have anyone to bounce his wonderments off anymore either.   
“Austin? Heeeelllo? Earth to Austin? _Sssccch. Huston, we have a problem._ ” Ally’s lame and overly tired joke brought him back, to see her face right up in his, brown doe eyes unblinking as she traced for any sign of life.  
“How many times have I told you not to say that?”  
“How many times do you plan to zone out on me?”   
“…Touché.”   
Grinning she grabbed his hands, hauling him from his seat eagerly, car keys jingling from around her fingers.  
“Come on, we have to get going. There’s this place I want to see just outside of town, and we’re losing daylight.”  
“Ally, its only 8am. We’ve got all day.” He whined, but allowed her to lead him out of the motel room.   
“And why not make the most of it. Besides, didn’t you want to go somewhere tonight?” she reminded him, locking the door behind them. He nodded as she absently linked her arm through his, another action that brought back the thoughts from earlier. She had been doing this a lot lately. Whenever they were walking, or sitting down side by side, he would usually feel her small arm wriggle its way around his elbow and rest there for as long as it wanted. She never said anything, so he didn’t, but he dearly wished she wasn’t leading him on. Friday nights had been bad enough with trying to keep his control, but being in close proximity 24/7, well, feelings might be unleashed by the end of this trip.  
“So, where we going today?” he asked, trying to shake away his lingering thoughts. She just grinned and tapped the side of her nose, causing him to groan good humouredly.  
“Don’t worry, you’ll get to sleep in the car.” She chuckled, clicking the beeper for the car alarm.   
Two hours later, she woke him up as they crossed the state boarder into Fort Smith. Seeing the city ahead of them, Austin groaned once again, thinking it was going to be another ‘Ally Day’, filled with ‘fun facts’ and ‘amazing sites.’   
“Oh shush. It’s not going to be that bad.” She giggled, a mischievous look in her eyes. It was for a while. She dragged him from historic site to historic site, gushing madly over each one, as she had done with most of their stops on the road trip so far. But come late afternoon, she surprised him by linking their hands together, and pulling him gently towards a café beside the river. Once seated, she just as gently pried the menu from his hands before pointing her head at a lone man standing behind an open case, a saxophone cradled in his hands. Intrigued, Austin twisted in his seat some more, waiting for him to start playing. He was rewarded for his patience as the most soulful sound rang in his ears, the sax belting out across the river. It wasn’t long before another man appeared from nearby, crooning to the gathering crowd.   
“This is a common occurrence.” Turning to look back at his best friend, he saw a small glimmer of sadness in her eyes as she watched the duo. “When Dad took me on one of his many road trip conventions, we ended up here, listening to the locals perform for hours. All the way home, all he could talk about was the Jazz. Days afterwards, I would hear him tinkering about with the brass instruments or the cello as he tried to recreate everything we had heard. It’s those times that I remember just how passionate he is about music. He doesn’t show it often, but it’s the happiest I’ve ever seen him.”  
He was stunned for a moment, before pushing his chair out abruptly, moving it so he could sit side by side with her, linking their arms together. She just smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. They never did order anything. Just sat there for hours, listening to the talent.  
A&A  
Reaching Los Angles wasn’t as pleasing as they had thought. After all the excitement the last month had given them, the bright lights of the city made him want to turn the car around and head back out to the countryside. Ally seemed to have the same feeling as she rested her hand atop of his on the gearstick, murmuring, “Do you wish we could just be nomads sometimes?”  
To travel and just play music with his best friend at his side had always been his dream. But without the connections of record labels and paparazzi breathing down his neck? Hell, he’d thought he’d died and gone to heaven.   
“I’m not looking forward to going home in two days.” He replied just as quietly, indicating off the interstate and onto a less crowded highway.   
“Me neither.”  
“…have you heard anything?”  
“From work? I’ve got a million messages I don’t want to touch. From my Dad? Just a couple of ‘can’t wait to see you, hope you had a good trip’s…” She paused before inhaling a shaky breath, “And there was one from Trish.”  
He nearly rear ended the car in front of him.  
“Seriously!”  
“Yeah. She, just txt me saying that she was safe, and that she had seen the pics of our trip. I dunno if she was talking about on Facebook, or in the magazines, but either way, she contacted me.”   
“It’s a start.” Austin mused, not really sure how to state how he was feeling. Ally’s small hand squeezed his gently in response as she turned back to look out her window. Seeing this, he debated internally for a moment before hurriedly pulling into a side exit, looking out for a way to loop back around. Surprised, Ally glanced at him questioningly, but he just shook his head.  
“I can’t count how many times you’ve made the executive decision to go on tangent this month, so now it’s my turn. Just go with it.” He instructed, signalling back into the traffic going the way they had just come. She frowned but settled back in her seat, letting him drive in peace. A few hours later, around midnight, he pulled up the limestone driveway, pleased to see their destination was as he had remembered. Ally didn’t need to be awakened as her eyes fluttered open when he shut off the car. Before her was a large farm house, glowing in the moonlight and solar lanterns littering the wide front porch.   
“Where…?”  
“My grandma’s. She’s out of town at the moment, but when she heard we were heading this way, she said we were welcome to crash here if we wanted.” He explained with a self-pleased smile. She returned the gesture fondly before looking back out at the house.  
“It’s gorgeous Austin.”  
“Well, come on. Let’s go inside.” He said cheerfully, popping open his door. A few minutes later, after hunting for the key in the pot plant soil, and dragging their gear inside, the duo wordlessly succumbed to their weariness and trooped upstairs to the guest bedroom. It wasn’t long before they were asleep in each other’s arms.   
Austin awoke the next morning to see Ally’s face directly in his once again, watching as he slept.  
“A tad creepy, but hello.” He muttered hoarsely, hoping she couldn’t feel his morning woody. She hummed before crossing her arms across his chest and propping her head against them, lying half across him, completely unaware of her effect on him as she continued to stare.  
“W-what?” he stuttered, trying to ignore the way her tank top strap was slipping.  
“I just realised how in a couple of days I wouldn’t be able to do this anymore.” She replied, frowning thoughtfully. “It made me sad. You’re fun to watch when sleeping.”  
“I don’t know whether to be happy or offended by that. So I’m going to go with both.” He chuckled, making her grin when she caught the reference. Swatting at his chest lightly, she wriggled onto him further, enjoying his warmth.   
“I mean, in a couple of days we’ll be going back to our boring 9-5 lives. And then…well, you could be moving here. And I’ll be stuck _there_.” She explained, the sadness creeping back into her voice. Lifting his arms to wrap around her waist he propped his head up a bit so he could look at her properly.  
“I still haven’t decided if I’m going to take them up on their offer just yet Ally.”  
“But you will.”  
“How do-”  
“I know you Austin. I’ve know you for a good ten years. We aren’t best friends for nothing.” She smiled.   
“We are aren’t we?” he mused, knowing that this topic was broaching a sensitive area.  
“Are what?”  
“Best friends.” His simple response made her stiffen slightly before her shoulders slumped.  
“Y-yeah.”  
They were silent, both considering whether or not to push the topic further, before Ally sighed and rolled off him and out of bed, hunting for a clean set of clothes. After confirming that it was okay to the use the shower, he watched her leave before slumping back against the mattress, cursing under his breath to himself. He had to settle this. He had to settle it today, before life tore them apart again.  
A few hours later, after walking around the estate, they were sitting on the front porch, talking mildly and enjoying the day when Austin stopped suddenly and kicked off his shoes.   
“Take your shoes off.”   
“Whhh…why?”   
“Just, kick your shoes off.” He instructed, jumping to his feet. She followed slowly, but not reluctantly, wriggling her toes against the sun worn wood. Taking her into his arms, he began to sway, humming an unfamiliar tune. She was pleasantly surprised and soon relaxed into the notion, resting her head against his broad chest, listening to the vibrations as he sang.  
 _“Singing, hold my loving arms, my loving arms are for you. Hold my loving arms, my loving arms are for you.”_  
He didn’t need to say anything else. She simply lifted her head and let him kiss her as they continued to sway, the tune now forgotten. 

 

“So how was work today?”  
“Uggggh. See this stain?”  
“Is that the coffee stain from...?”  
“No. I just got that one out. _This_ , is from the soda he managed to spill today. By ‘pure accident’ might I add.”  
Chuckling Austin, patted her hand comfortingly before taking a sip of his lime flavoured cocktail. She watched him over the edge of her drink thoughtfully, her question evident on her face.  
“Go on, just a-”  
“Why do you drink those?”  
“They taste good.”  
“And beer doesn’t?”  
“I don’t want a beer-belly.”   
Snorting, she sipped at her favoured drink before swivelling in her stool to look out over their favourite bar. They were silent for a while before she finally broached the elephant in the room.  
“I can’t believe you leave soon.”  
“I’m only going to be gone for a month.”  
“But that’s too long.” She scowled, still not looking at him. “Am I selfish to say I want you here? Suffering with me?”  
He thought about it for a moment before turning in his seat as well, leaning up against the bar.  
“…no. No, I think that’s completely reasonable.”  
“What if you decide to stay there permanently?”   
“Then I’ll arrange a transfer for you to be at my side...that’s, only if you want to be.” He suggested, suddenly unsure. One corner of her mouth slopped upwards slightly as she began to pick at the beer label again.   
“Ok.”  
A million things in that question was suddenly answered, nearly a month after their holiday. Picking up her hand to kiss her knuckles, he jumped down from his seat before tugging her lightly towards the dance floor. She smiled shyly in return, answering his unspoken question, her old black work dress fluttering around her knees. Pulling her towards him he rested his chin against her head as she tucked herself in against his chest, tangling their hands together. Squirreled away from the madness of their day to day lives and the city, they swayed in their favourite haunt, humming the same tune under their breaths.  
 _“Singing, hold my loving arms, my loving arms are for you. Hold my loving arms, my loving arms are for you.”_


End file.
